


Come With Me

by TheSilverMoonTavern



Series: TheSilverMoonTavern's Menu Selections [13]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions, Pocket Monsters: Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon | Pokemon Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon Versions
Genre: Adorable, Cute, Gen, I always forget to tag some things, I never tag enough of the actual story, Idk just read the dang thing, Kissing, Mistakes, Romance, it all works out in the end, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-02 12:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20276080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSilverMoonTavern/pseuds/TheSilverMoonTavern
Summary: You're not going to lie, becoming the first champion of Alola was easily one of the greatest things you will ever do in your life. But you couldn't just settle for that. Adventure was still out there, and it was calling you by name. But, that means you'd have to leave all your friends behind. And one of them isn't going to have that.





	Come With Me

"Alright, Garchomp! Cut them down with Earthquake!" You yelled in excitement at your Pokemon. 

Garchomp gave you a quick nod before jumping into the air and quickly slamming back down, causing a very vicious earthquake. The opposing Flareon tried to keep it's footing, but quickly lost it and took a large amount of damage. You didn't even need a critical hit. Once the earthquake had ended, Flareon had fainted. Another victory on the champion's belt. 

Hau sighed, disappointed. He lost to you, again! He couldn't even be the champion for five minutes with you on the throne. At least he always kept his head up no matter what. In all honesty, Hau was probably your favorite repeated challenger. Like, honestly, how could you not love Mr. Seaweed Hair? 

"Well, I guess that's another loss for me." Hau says, coming up to you and shaking hands with you. 

"Admit it, Hau, my throne will never be taken from me!" You say, half-joking. 

"We'll see about that!" Hau challenges as you two leave the Pokemon League for the day. A champion had to rest eventually. 

"So, how's life treating you?" Hau asks as you both ride the elevator down Mount Lanakila. 

"As fair as I could hope for, I suppose." You mumbled. 

"I don't want to sound mean or anything. But (Y/n), you look exhausted." Hau tries to tell you gently, taking note of your poor posture. 

"It's just part of the job." You mumble through a yawn. "I'll admit, though. A lot of new trainers have been coming up to the League recently. Even Decidueye is having trouble of keeping the energy up and active." 

"You know what you need, (Y/n)? A vacation!" Hau cries out in glee as the elevator finishes its descent. 

"Hau, people come here for a vacation. Why would I leave Alola if it's a paradise?" 

"But (Y/n), Alola is working you to the bone! Go out into the world! See the sights! Maybe even start a new journey!" Hau begins to scream, becoming more and more excited because it's Hau. "I hear Sinnoh is beautiful this time of year." 

"Oh yeah, and what do you know about Sinnoh?" 

"I know that it's beautiful this time of year." 

"Whatever you say, Hau. Look, I'll think about it." 

"Bring me back a souvenir!" Hau cries as he runs off, already assuming that you would say yes. 

You sighed. Well, that's Hau for you. You called a Ride Charizard and flew down to Malie City, then sailing to Melemele Island for a long walk back home. You could have called a Stoutland or Tauros, but they were usually very busy at night. People becoming over intoxicated and needing Pokemon assistance to take them back to their home or hotel room. So you didn't want to bother any of the Pokemon who already had more than enough on their plate. 

After walking through several streets, your feet finally begin hitting dirt roads. Finally, you're beyond exhausted, all you want is your bed and nothing more. Maybe Hau was right, maybe you do need a vacation. You're about to unlock the door to your house when you hear a familiar cry behind you. 

"(Y/n)!" A high pitched, not completely human voice cries. 

Running up to you was a small girl named Zossie. It was a little weird seeing her out here. One, because it was in the middle of the night, why would she be here at your house. And two, she was here alone, without her partner Dulse. But you being close friends with the girl, you give her a hug when she runs up to you. You've known her and Dulse since you were a new trainer. You helped them learn about the culture of Alola and tried to help them blend in as much as you could. It wasn't very successful, but you tried. 

"Zossie, what are you doing here?" You ask, trying to keep your exhaustion out of your voice. 

"To see you, of course!" She states, like it's the most obvious thing. 

"You know it's the middle of the night, yes?" 

"Yeah, and?" 

You sigh. Guess you were going to have to stay up for a little longer now. You finally unlock your door to your house and invite Zossie inside, which she happily accepts. Once inside, you place your bag on the couch. You envied your Pokemon, they were all resting peacefully in their Pokeballs. It's not like you didn't enjoy Zossie's company, quite the opposite, actually. But Arceus you just really needed sleep right now. You walk into the kitchen and prepare some tea. The least you could do right now was be a good host. 

"Is it true that you're going to Sinnoh?" Zossie asks from behind the counter. 

You look at her when you put a kettle on the stove to boil. "Zossie, how did you even hear about that?" 

"Necrozma told me, of course." 

"But it's been in it's Pokeball all day today." 

"Silly, silly, (Y/n). You know Pokemon can still hear and see in their Pokeballs when their not sleeping." 

The kettle began to steam, you got two cups and some tea leaves. "Well, yes, Hau did say I should take a vacation to Sinnoh, but that doesn't mean I've made my decision to go yet. Wait, how did Necrozma talk to you?" 

"Necorzma is the heart of my home, which means my people are all connected to Necrozma in one way or another. So of course it can talk to a few people telepathically when it wants to." Zossie says matter of factly. You weren't exactly sure if that was true. You've only had Necrozma in your party for about a week now and it never once talked to you. You should probably work on your friendship with it. 

"I'm just going to pretend I completely understand what you're talking about." You mumble as you put the tea leaves in a strainer, followed by the boiling water from the kettle. 

"Well, are you going to go? You know, to Sinnoh." Zossie asks again, ignoring your pitiful mumble. 

"I'm not sure. I'd love a vacation, yes, but who is going to take care of the Pokemon League when I'm gone? Who's going to take care of you and Dulse?" 

"Hau can easily take care of the League, you and I both know he's strong enough to be a champion, just not _the_ champion. Dulse will be fine as well, he's being kept busy in Ultra Megalopolis as of late, that's why I'm the only one here. But if you're still worried about me, I could go with you." 

"Zossie, you're not the best at handling Alola on your own. I don't want something bad happening to you in Sinnoh." You put the finally finished tea into two cups and hand one over to Zossie. 

"Nothing bad will happen because I'll be with you. Also, thanks." She takes her cup and takes a small sip out of it. 

"I won't always be around though." You counter. 

"Then Poipole and I will just have to become even stronger!" Zossie says, becoming excited at the thought of adventure. 

"Look, Zossie, I'm not even going to go. It will just be too much hassle." 

"Aww, but it could be such a great trip, just the you and I. Think of all the adventures, living out a fairy tale of falling in love..." Zossie begins to zone out on your counter, her head propped up on her arm. 

"Wait, what? What did you just say?" You ask, setting your cup down. Zossie's head pops back up. 

"What? Did I say something?" She asked, already forgetting her own words. 

"'Falling in love'? What do you mean by that?" You asked, sitting beside the girl. 

"O-Oh, I said that? Well, uh, y-you see." Her eyes dart around as she twiddles with her thumbs. "Well, I mean you are great and all, (Y/n). You're the first champion of Alola for crying out loud! And you did so much for Dulse and I, for Ultra Megalopolis, for Necrozma." She takes a moment to take in a shaky breath. "I mean, how could anyone not fall for someone as great as you? I mean, I know I shouldn't, but..." Her head droops down, her words dying out. 

You were a little stunned. You didn't know how to reply to her. She wanted to go on a trip and spend time with you while you were worrying about your position and job. It's not like you didn't like Zossie, quite the opposite. She was a wonderful young woman. But with you being so busy, you haven't gotten to focus on your feelings much. You wanted to give her everything, but you didn't have everything to give. 

"Listen, Zossie--" You begin, only to have the girl quickly stand up and back away from you. 

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have dumped all of this on you. You're right, you're very busy right now. I shouldn't be so selfish. I'll show myself the way out." She begins to walk towards the door. 

"Wait!" You cry out, grabbing your wrist. She turns and looks at you, clearly not expecting your reaction. 

"Zossie, please listen." You begin and guide her over to your couch, moving your bag out of the way. "I like you too, but I need to work on my feelings more before doing anything major. I'm willing to take this trip with you, if you are willing to deal with me the entire time. You're right, this can be a wonderful experience for the both of us. I want to travel with you and get to know you better. I want to start small with you and continue to grow together, as a couple." 

Zossie looks at you with glee but her face is frozen in surprise. A large blush is painted onto her cheeks. "Do... Do you mean it?" She questions. 

You nod with a gentle smile worn upon your face. You pull her into your lap and share a hug. You both fall asleep on the couch in together's arms. 

  
**This time skip was brought to you by Dialga. Thank you Father Dragon Time.**  


"Don't forget about that souvenir!" Hau screamed at you as the boat began to leave the dock.

You and Zossie were taking a trip to Sinnoh. You didn't know how long you were going to be there, but you knew you'd have a wonderful time with your new girlfriend beside you. A few of your friends and a few members of the Ultra Recon Squad came to say their goodbyes to you two. Hau would take care of the throne in your absence, thankfully the Elite Four agreed to this, making no conflicts arise. You could enjoy this vacation in peace knowing Alola was in good hands. You and Zossie held hands as you waved goodbye to all your friends. Soon, they could no longer be seen as the boat traveled through the ocean. 

"Thank you so much for this, (Y/n). I'm so happy to be with you." Zossie said as she leaned her head on you shoulder. 

"As am I. Let's make the most out of this." You say, leaning down and pecking her forehead. 


End file.
